beralshakurfandomcom-20200213-history
Sollis
Master Sollis is the Sixth Order's master of the sword, and the overall master in charge of Vaelin Al Sorna's group of novices. Appearance and Personality Sollis has lean, weathered features, and cold grey eyes. Although quite a strict and severe teacher, lashing the boys with his cane frequently, he can also be quite fatherly - after the trouble in the Summertide Fair, he is not angry with the boys, but with the King's actions had done to Nortah. He hates Master Grealin for some unknown reason. History Before Sollis became a Master, he worked on the north eastern border with Elera Al Mendah, who would later become Aspect of the Fifth Order, the order of healing. Blood Song Vaelin and nine other novices are placed under Master Sollis's tutelage by Aspect Arlyn on their first day. Sollis introduces the young boys to the Order by a combonation of insults and canings. The Master teaches the novices the sword, with increasingly complicated sword scales. Different Masters train them is other specific disciplines; the bow with Master Checkrin, the staff with Master Haunlin etc. Sollis guides them through each of their tests; the Test of the Run, Test of the Wild, Test of Knowledge, Test of the Melee etc. After the Test of the Sword, Vaelin tries to confront Master Sollis about who the man he killed was, but Sollis angrily dismisses him. Vaelin find it has to forgive him for making him kill an innocent man. After Vaelin and his group graduate, Sollis takes time away from the order house as a Brother Commander. He first campaigns on the southern shore dealing with local smugglers, and later commanding brothers of the Sixth Order conducting a reconnaissance in the Alpiran war. Sollis survives the fall of Marbellis. Tower Lord When King Malcius recieves an emissary from the Lonak offering peace with the Realm, Princess Lyrna is sent as the King's ambassador. Brother Commander Sollis and two other brothers accompany Princess Lyrna, a Lonak scout called Davoka, and fifty Realm Guards on their twenty day journey to the Mountain of the High Priestess. Two days into their journey, their camp is attacked by a large war band of rebel Lonak's, who disagree with the High Priestess making peace with the Unified Realm. With their force grievous depleted and many wounded, Sollis proposed that they return to the garrison in the Skellan Pass. However, Lyrna and Davoka insists on pushing on with a small group of five. Sollis, Lyrna and the others eventually reach the Mountain after an arduous journey, and then return to the Skellan Pass. During their travels together Sollis gains a great respect for Princess Lyrna. When the Realm is invaded by the Volarians, aided by the traitorous Fief Lord Darnel of Nilsael, the few surviving Realm Guard flee north to the Skellan Pass. Eventually, Brother Commander Sollis leads over one thousand Realm Guards south to fight the Volarian invaders. On the way, he encounters the remains of Frentis's guerrilla force. Category:Characters Category:Sixth Order